Goodbye, Ms Bitters
by InvaderJes11
Summary: Ms. Bitters, dead! Goofy little one-shot where the IZ crew and my OC's visit her grave. Kind of sappy, but not in a really sad way. Sorry you're not in it, Tessa, but it takes place before you come along. K plus for character death.


**Goofy, sappy little one-shot! Ms. Bitters apparently dies (who knows why), and the IZ crew and my OC's (Zim, Dib, Gaz, me [Rebecca], Andrew, Kali and Matt) muster up the courage to visit her grave. It won't take you long to read, so please do, and R&R!**

It was a beautiful fall day, despite the chilling breeze that ruffled through the pastel leaves of red and brown. However, nobody at Davidson Cemetery noticed the gorgeous rays of sunlight pouring onto the ground.

As the children (and alien) approached the small grave, they were dead silent.

No pun intended.

But, quite literally, nobody said a word - nobody's face wavered from a solid, expressionless wall. Because nobody knew what to say.

"Eh…" Dib began nervously, "Well… here we are."

"Ms. Bitters' grave." Kali added solemnly.

"Anybody want to say anything…?" Rebecca asked tentatively.

"Well…" Andrew thought out loud, "You know how at funerals, they always go up to the grave one at a time?"

"They already had the funeral," Matt protested. "Yeah, but we could just do that," Andrew suggested.

"I… I think that's a good idea," Rebecca decided.

"I'm going last," Zim and Gaz announced simultaneously. They then proceeded to glare at each other in some kind of undecided staring contest. Gaz intensified the rage in her gaze, and Zim flinched. "Okay, okay, Gaz goes last…"

"I'll go first, it was my idea." Andrew proclaimed. The others backed a few feet away out of courtesy.

"So," Andrew began, attempting to keep all anger out of his voice, "I certainly wouldn't have thought I'd end up here, trying to mourn for a teacher that I didn't even _have._ I only had you once, for detention…" He didn't move his gaze from the small stone grave. "A detention that I didn't deserve, may I add. I don't _really _know you. And I guess I just came because I felt I should. So… goodbye, Ms. Bitters."

The blonde boy turned around and walked away from the minimum-sized stone without once looking back, and Rebecca moved up to say whatever she would.

"Well, now," She started, stopping in front of the grave, "My third period social studies teacher, Ms. Bitters. I never would have thought I'd be talking to you here. You always seemed so… indestructible." She smirked in remembrance. "And yet, here you are, ironically facing your inevitable… *giggle*… _doom._ You were boring, cruel, you didn't enjoy teaching, and I still think you may have been part python. I really, really didn't want to say this…" The happiness left her face. "… but I don't think I'll miss you."

She sighed as she backed away from the grave, still staring at the words… R.I.P., Rest In Peace. She doubted that Ms. Bitters would. It was more depressing to think that she _wouldn't _be missed than that she _would._

Next in line was Dib, who raised an eyebrow as he appeared in his place in front of the plot. "I'm starting to wonder why I'm even here," he said curiously. "I never liked you in the least bit. And now I can finally say that. You never listened to me; you favored all the other kids. Not to mention you were an extreme bore. So why did I come? That's an honest question, by the way. Why _did _I come? You must have left some kind of impression on me, or I wouldn't be here right now. I'd say more, but none of it would be good."

Dib was quickly replaced by Matt. "Woooww…" He exclaimed slowly, "The worst teacher I ever had. I'd like to say that I'll miss you… but I won't." And on that note, Matt went back to the rest of the group, who decided to wait just outside the cemetery fence.

Zim and Gaz were left. With a glare from Gaz, Zim hesitantly approached the grave, stopping suddenly, remembering not to walk on the plot, for the sake of the strange human custom.

He stared at the engraved words for what seemed like forever, as if searching them for something that wasn't there. He finally came to a conclusion.

"I feel… nothing," Were his earnest words. "And I find it hard to express my sorrow if there _is _none. But I will say this: I dread the teaching drone that will attempt to replace you."

As Zim retreated to the fence to join the others, Gaz was left at the tombstone.

She sighed. Words were failing her, more so than they had with the others. "I had you for plenty of detentions." She stated simply. "They were enough for me to know what you were like." A long silence. "Goodbye, Ms. Bitters."

Gaz walked quickly back to the group at the edge of the cemetery, bracing herself against the brisk breeze.

What a sad day for our favorite dismal teacher, that nobody shed a single tear for her at her gravesite.

Or so one would think.

For even as Gaz joined the rest of the group, the others noticed a single tear drop down her cheek. They stared at her in disbelief.

"Well," Gaz began defensively, offering an explanation, "She just never _did _anything. She just ignored me. That made her just about the best teacher in the school."

Rebecca smiled in admittance. "Hers was the only class that ever involved any… philosophical aspects." And a tear formed in her eye.

"She was the only teacher I had who didn't constantly mention how huge my head was." Dib added. No tears left his eyes, although a few droplets came close to spilling over.

All eyes fell on Zim. "Yeah, well…" He smiled the same smile Rebecca had, clearly showing an admittance that something was felt. "She certainly seemed to share my love of doom."

Rebecca silently thanked Zim, then turned back to look at the grave stone. She grinned ear-to-ear. "Well, what do you know, Ms. Bitters? I think we will miss you, after all."

As they turned around to walk back to their homes, everybody smiled, pleased that they could find the kindness to actually miss their cruel, unforgiving teacher. All but Zim, who was just happy that he managed to please the others and go home.

But if you had asked any of them, they wouldn't be able to deny it: A small miracle had happened today at Davidson's Cemetery.

**Hm. Whaddya think? I just came up with this when I woke up this morning. Again, review, please!**


End file.
